The core component functions as an administrative and coordinating center for all the components of the program project. The administrative functions include program oversight, including budget, management and planning, data processing for the clinical research projects and manuscript preparation. It will serve to facilitate interactions among the investigators in the center as well as coordinate activities with the internal and external advisory committees. The aim ofthe administrative core is to function as a centralized facility where administrative resources can be utilized to provide support and integration of services for all investigators. The specific aims of the administrative core will be to function as a resource for grants administration, data management and analysis, research training opportunities and a seminar series. The administrative committee will make decisions regarding the use of Core Services. This committee is chaired by the program director and is composed ofthe principal investigators of each project and include Drs Barkovich, Xu, and McQuillen . This group will meet at regular intervals regarding administrative and scientific matters such as facilities management, personnel matters data sharing, and will share responsibility for scientific seminars. In addition, the project leaders and investigators meet weekly on Wednesday to discuss issues of scanning, nursing needs, screening and other issues pertinent to the enrollment of subjects. For any adjudication. Dr. Ferriero will decide when there is incomplete agreement on matters that relate to the overall program. Cost-effectiveness is achieved through budgetary oversight, a single administrator who directly communicates with the program director and the project leaders. Quality control is provided as a service ofthe Department of Pediatrics Core Financial Unit through the internal auditing of budgets and processes. Additional quality control is realized through the use of our internal and external advisory committees.